


Clippings

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Snippets, chapters are Really small. just don't expect much, it's mostly a stream of thought.. so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some small drafts that have accumulated over time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> but mostly about Gai..

For the first time, when he sees how the open mind gate works, Kakashi realizes that the chakra radiated by his rival did not radiate anything good. It shattered him as Gai screamed in pain because of the gates, and screamed in joy that he was getting stronger. He calls himself a noble beast, leaving no chance for enemies to survive, because he immediately blows off their heads so that they do not scream once again. The beast always tries to kill the victim as soon as possible.

After so many wars, battles and missions, Kakashi has seen that He, who calls himself a Beast, remains human for the longest time, while the others finally turn into a brainless beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Realizing what was really happening to him, Kakashi unhurriedly approached Gai, that was lying in a hospital bed, who was looking down with a drooping gaze.

A look that Kakashi knew long ago from personal experience, showing a broken mind and soul.

\- "Gai... He tilted his head toward him, looking straight into his black, slightly faded eyes, - "..I think you need _help _.."__

____

Distracted from his study of the floor, Gai looked at him sharply, his brows slightly drawn together in an angry, uncomprehending grimace, but it only lasted for a moment, when the tone of the question reached him, he smiled slightly, saying that he had no idea what his rival was talking about.

____

A broken smile, a distraction. Glass eyes, showing that Gai blames himself for this.

____

He can't have something so contrary to his personality, the loud and obnoxious character of an eternally happy person no matter what.

____

Somewhere, one sunflower began to dry up.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depression sucks and Neji's death too


	3. Chapter 3

Gai is constantly trying to put himself on the best side. His father's guidance and encouragement beat all the sadness and gloom out of him. When his opponent was drowning in a swamp of hatred and frustration, Gai held him as best he could when Kakashi inadvertently dragged him along. Of course, after a while, they found the strength to understand each other, to help each other out, to make each other forget about their deepest fears. 

Gai was driving away his long-forgotten identity, which his father had tried so hard to destroy. But still, at some points in his life, his self-control failed.  
His real identity was modest, crumpled like paper from the pressure of the environment and his own insecurities. It was as if all his glowing responsiveness and loudness of words were just a shell of something deeper. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes, filled with bitter tears, betrayed him as an ordinary vulnerable person, who can be broken by a reminder of his own weaknesses and the determination of other people that led to their death. People who were close to him and dearer than he was. 

But now Kakashi is here. He sees it, his eyes when Gai is left alone, and his attempts to win himself back. Even if he looked the same as before, except for the scars when he looked like a piece of smoldering coal. He would lie to himself, crush all the butterflies of anxiety, hold Gai's hand over their shared abyss, because for once, Gai couldn't always carry that burden. Kakashi will no longer run away with his eyes closed. He would stop, taking Gai's hand and pulling him out of desperation. So it will be. But not now. And not tomorrow..


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout his childhood, he heard from his father various tales, myths and legends about the emergence and deeds of various gods. All the people around him paid their respects to the deities in one way or another, clasped their hands in prayer, and uttered exalted names. But he decided he didn't need to. 

He doesn't need a God who made him and his father suffer. He doesn't need God to throw him so far away from the others. He will become strong, so strong that the Gods will fear him, hearing only the name of Maito Gai.

He will force God to recognize his power, and will run to him until he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently Gai is more agnostic than atheist, but still.


	5. Chapter 5

They're both in the same bed, in Gai's dark apartment. Time after time, he let him crawl under the covers, into the warmth, pretending to be asleep. But every time Kakashi's mind faded in his sleep, Gai held him close, sharing his warmth with him. A simple and small gesture.

A few hours of comfort and the absence of nightmares, blood and hallucinations.

Kakashi used to leave before Gai woke up, but a few exceptions in the form of chakra depletion and muscle pain passed into constant practice.

Every day he stayed more and more, until he stopped going at all.

Every time he wakes up, Gai allows himself to linger in bed, so as not to wake his rival. No matter what position they wake up in, Gai will always hold Kakashi's head to his chest, or fold his hands over his arms.

Every day he was more and more late for training.


	6. Chapter 6

Even if Kakashi didn't admit it to him, even if their relationship didn't go beyond rivalry and companionship, he wouldn't allow Gai to be with anyone other than his dearest rival. Kakashi won't tell him that no suit will hide the traces of someone else's intimacy on Gai's back, and won't admit to himself that no mask will hide his angry jealousy of this seemingly polite, but surely slippery, huge and nasty blue-skinned fish.


	7. Chapter 7

His tongue is too wet and his lips are a little dry and moving erratically down his collarbone, but it's okay. Kakashi likes it. He will have time to teach him to do it more carefully. The blood is already rushing to his groin, and there's nothing he can do about it, after all, he's only eighteen, and Kakashi wonders how far he'll go. _What will happen next _, he knows only from Jiraiya's books, but they are steeped in romanticism, and Kakashi can not be based only on them.__

__Gai's hands slowly move his turtleneck up, his thumbs brushing against his ribs. They shake slightly, but the thought immediately dissolves in Kakashi's foggy mind, no longer thinking, he buries his fingers in his dark hair when the hot imprint of Gai's breath remains on Kakashi's chest._ _


End file.
